Jagged Horizon
by FlightAngel
Summary: Sequel to 'Night Fall'. Sirius and Remus in the early dawn, remembering something that had happened at 4:00 AM in the morning. Lily, Lucius, Molly included in the memory.


Disclamer: Does not belong to me (ideas do. Characters don't)

Fl A: I hope this one makes more sense then the other one Thanx for the review on 'Night Fall'

Jagged Horizon

_After the rise—I got up and started to put it together again._

He couldn't help noticing it. The sun.

It was rising on a jagged horizon- one that was broken up, twisted, sharp.

He didn't like the Jagged Horizon at all. It did not compliment the rising orange, red and yellow flickering upon the two reflections of the skies, and he did not like anything that did not compliment each other.

He rose stiffly from the bench, and set himself next to the balcony gates that made him wince, for the ground was not only hard, but also cold as the glare that he had received last night.

He did not want to think about last night.

He rested his chin upon his hands and stared up at the sun. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he did it, just to spite himself. (ha, ha)

Sirius?

He bristled at the sound of his name. He turned slowly into the concerned face of a friend he had always trusted in, a friend that could listen to him and not shake him off.

What?

Are you all right?

Huh.

He knew he was making things no better. He smiled cockily and took out a black orb from his pocket. Bemused eyes looked at him from under a muss of golden hair.

You take care of the Night?

What do you think I'd do, rip her apart and molest her?

Shut up.

He tossed his hair back, leaning against the balcony. His friend strode over to him and looked at him wearily. Both were dressed in just a light white top shirt and plain black pants that made the combination easy to assemble and use at any time.

Still able to listen?

Yes.

If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to hear a word you're saying.

He heard his friend, 'James', from inside the dormitory snort in his bed, and shifted over. Both men stared at the door. His other friend, the one standing next to him, sighed, and turned over. It wasn't as if he was tired, he was merely worn from his mind-talks with his friend.

So... you're still angry about last night, Remus?

I'm not going to answer that Padfoot.

Point taken.

Aye, aye, c'pn.

Shut up, _I'm _supposed to say that.

Ha ha.

'Sirius' thought to himself sourly that his friend was overly sarcastic so early in the morning. He glared at the other, who just looked away.

It's too early in the morning for this.

Is not. It's only about 4:12 or something like that. Just an hour and 48 minutes earlier than you usually wake up, anyways.

_Shut_..._Up_...

Oh, you remember that time?

'Remus' sighed as his friend once again, sank into memories, fondly again. He sat down on a bench and, with his arms crossed, listened to his story.

_So, like, you were up at around, oh, 6:09 and you were stuffing that dang nose of yours in that dang book and then you heard a shuffling_

Oh, boy you're going to get all dramatic now- right?

Shut up, and listen to the memory!!!

_So you put down the book and got up (lazily as I might add) and stretched a bit, might have scratched yourself in a few places_

Ha, ha, Sirius.

Sorry, Moony, couldn't help it

_Then you seeked what was shuffling, glimpsing around, pulling your hat down over your eyes, taking out your magnifying-_

I'm not Sherlock whats-his-name alright?! Stop making fun of me.

I'm overly sarcastic and drab in this time of the day all right? Now...

_So you snooped around, checked the corner, and spotted the lovely, beautiful, gorgeous red-headed goddess of love radiating brilliance, golden fountains of-_

Are you hitting on Lily again, and trying to get Potter to kill you on purpose?

She's not his yet so I get to describe her anyway I like!

Huh.

Anyways- you better stop interrupting! I have to finish this in record time, y'know!

_So you go up to her and say, 'my lady, how dear and beautiful you are' 'Thou art thee for your kindness' She brooded lovingly-_

You've been reading too much Shakespeare, Sirius

Have not, YOU have been reading too much Shakespeare. I'm just trying to make fun of you.

Oh, I feel _so_ much better.

Shut up.

_And she looked sideways, and like, said 'You hear that too'? You were like, 'yeah' and both of you clamored up the girls steps. Lil said she had heard the noise somewhere in the girl's dormitory. She suspected that someone was there being a per-_

You don't have to remind of that time.

But it's true! She told me all about it later so I have it second-handed from a first-handed person!

I was first handed also, you nitwit.

Ha.

What's up with you and perverts?

Sorry, Moony, not my fault you have absolutely NO taste in girls.

Ha, ha Maybe I don't want an annoying female behind my back nagging me about leaving my underwear all over the house.

You're such as sexist Moony.

Shut up.

_-vert in the room and asked to you to check it out. So both of you snooped, snooped and finally found, in the girl's bathroom, an interesting scene involving pansies, fingers, lips, nude students and-_

Ugh. That was just _so_ disgusting. And so early in the morning too.

Lucius never forgave you for that after you contacted the Professor.

So? That fu- err, _love maker_ deserved it! _Doing_ it in the _Gryffindor_ girl's bathroom with-, um Mandy was it? No, I'm sure her name was Madison...

It's Molly, Remus.

Oh, shut up.

Molly O' Connor? Remember now?

... That redhead that was dating Arthur?

Yeah.

Didn't they break up?

Yeah, but they got together again.

Caught snogging and almost shagging in the halls, am I correct?

Yes, you prefect. You just went up and screamed at them for being so dishonorable...

Shut up, its duty.

If its duty, why do you let us get away with our, um, undutiness, Remus?

'Undutiness' is not even a word, Sirius.

Both rested in peace for a while. The sun was well over the horizon now, and 'Sirius' wondered quite briefly if the night ever rises above a horizon. 'Remus' looked up and murmured.

"Its not jagged anymore."

Sirius looked up.

"How do you know I was thinking that the horizon was jagged?"

"Its on your face, Padfoot."

Really?

Yeah.

I like it better when we talk out loud. Then I can hear your voice.

"Hm..."

"Hm... what?"

The sun was glaring.

A moan was heard from the room. Both men turned into the face of a mussed-haired James Potter, who was quite grumpy to find his two best friends up and about without him around. He was moody and disheveled and looked upon the two of them.

"What the heck?" He muttered, "Did I miss something, here?"

"No."

"I'm not talking to you, Sirius."

"What? Mooning over Lil again?"

"Ha, ha."

"What are you talking about anyways?" James asked sleepily. He crouched down and yawned, unaware of the glances shared between the two other men. Shadows danced from the balcony gates, and shadowed them.

"Nothing."

"?"

"Just talking about putting a puzzle together James."

"Oh."

Puzzle?

Shut up Sirius.

Puzzle? As in what?

The Jagged Horizon—it can't be jagged if its not got some parts missing.

Oh.

"Some puzzle of the sunset."

Where do you think those pieces are?

Dunno. Somewhere in nothingless, I guess.

I am going to ignore that mispronunciation.

You mean that word that's not a word.

Shut up.

"Hello?" James waved a hand in front of two blank faces, "Padfoot, Moony, are you on Earth?"

"Huh?"

"You should get more sleep."

"Nah. Been up too long."

"Oh. Whatever—I'm going back to bed."

I have some jigsaw puzzle pieces from my mum.

Your mom gives you jigsaw puzzles, Rem?

Shut up and Shut up two.

You're starting to sound like me.

I can give it to you.

Nah. You keep it.

It's your turn to put the pieces together again.

Fine.

"Remus?" James asked, last minute.

"Huh?"

"What're you thinking of?" James had caught the quizzed look flash before Moony's face and was extremely curious of what his friend was thinking of.

"Nothing. Just, after the rise—I got up and started to put it together again."

"Put what back together again?"

"Never mind."

James left the room, sleepily toppling onto his bed, but Sirius told Remus to go get the jigsaw pieces. Its time to put an age-old puzzle back in place.

fin

Authors Notes:

Fl A: Sob Sorry the last one was so confusing! ;;. I'm a mysterious person when I get down to it. This ones super short so don't mind me.

Fl A: FINISHED! Finally...


End file.
